To Beat a Horse
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Hohenheim tries to have a father son talk with Edward by asking about his personal life...and this is how it goes. Oneshot, then the folow up, then a preview...R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a quick little thing I came up with. I never wrote Hohenheim in any of my fics yet, so this was a good way to do it. Just a one shot, tell me what you think. I love reviews!

* * *

**To Beat a Horse.**

* * *

Hohenheim sat behind the wheel as he drove his son to the train station. Ed was resting his chin on his hand looking out the window at the passing scenery. His automail arm rested on his lap draped lightly over a suitcase. Hohenheim remembered that Ed rushed to pack his things, because he had once more overslept due to the recovery time needed after attaching new automail. 'Automail', giving movement to those who can no longer move, it was a wonder to behold. Winry was a mastermind when it came to making automail. He could sense that she cared deeply for his oldest, and it showed in her work. 

"Edward." Not moving his head Ed grunted in response. "I was just wondering; you like Winry a lot, right?"

Ed blushed a little. "I guess you could say that."

Hohenheim shifted his eyes off to the left at his son and then back to the road again. "For how long?"

Ed shrugged. "A while now." Ed, with his eyes still fixed on the outside of the car, answered his father with a rather monotone voice. It was as if what was going on outside the car was more interesting than his father who was trying to start up a conversation.

"You're making it difficult to talk to you Ed. Why not look this way." Ed sat back in his seat and stared out the front window. Hohenheim left the lack of eye contact at that; he knew if he tried to get anymore out of him it would end in fighting, he knew how stubborn his son could get. "Do you love her?"

Ed once more blushed. "Mmm…" He gave an indistinguishable grunt.

"That's not an answer."

Ed paused again. "…Yeah…I guess."

Hohenheim smiled, his little Ed found a sweetheart. "That's nice…so are you dating?"

Ed fidgeted in his seat. "Not really, no."

There was some more silence then Hohenheim piped up again. "Have you ever slept with her?"

Ed turned and faced his father. "What kind of a question is that, all out of the blue!" He yelled, his father looked at him for a moment and then back to the front.

"I think it's a valid question, you are getting older. When I was your age..."

Ed covered his ears and cut him off. "Don't want to hear it…" He folded his arms. "What makes you think that's a good question?"

Hohenheim gave a gruff chuckle. "I just want to know if I should be expecting a grandchild is all." He laughed slightly.

Ed bit his bottom lip; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And what makes you think I should tell you something like that?" Ed got all defensive.

"Because I'm your father."

Ed looked back out the side window again. "Yeah, some father. You take off for years; then come back and expect to poke around in my personal life. I don't think so old man! You have some nerve. You haven't earned that privilege yet." Ed said while pointing a finger at him then proceeded to hunch down in his seat.

"…You really shouldn't talk to your father like that." Hohenheim said rather sheepishly, his bottom lip remotely puffed out,then remained silent for a moment, he though. '_Hmm, maybe._' He then spoke aloud. "So my guess is…you haven't and you're too embarrassed to say so."

Ed folded his arms. "**OR** I have and am just not telling you. You'll-never-know!" Ed replied cockily. Hohenheim laughed. "What?" The older man shook his head. "WHAT?" Ed questioned again. All Hohenheim could do was chuckle. They pulled into the train station. "You tell me what's so damn funny!"

He raised a hand. "I'll just ask Al, he doesn't tell lies like you."

Ed smirked. "He also doesn't break promises, and I told him not to say a damn word to you about anything regarding me; including my personal stuff."

His father smiled. "I'm his father; he respects me; just like you should."

Ed's smirk went even wider. "I'm his older brother; he _fears_ me; just like you should." His eye twitched.

Hohenheim smiled at his son. "I'll just ask Winry then."

Ed laughed out loud. "Great, you do that! Then by the time you wake up from the coma, you probably will have grandchildren." Ed folded his arms.

Hohenheim lost; he decided to drop it before he himself got 'dropped'. "Well played…" He crossed his arms tightly, no sense in beating a dead horse**(1)**. Ed smiled triumphantly, a victory was a victory; he would take them what ever way he could get them. They could see Al and Winry standing at the train station.

"Ready to go brother?" Al chimed and smiled at him; he then gave a smile and wave to his father as they approached the platform.

Ed nodded; he acted as though nothing happened. "Yeah, let's go." Winry gave the two boys a hug each and they were off yet again, this time in no real danger. Al decided it was time to go and get his State Alchemy licence; his body was back and could take it without fear of their secret being revealed. Leaving the sleepy village of Resembool the two boys entered the train and with a burst of steam it shut it's doors and began to move forward, toward Central.

Hohenheim looked at Winry who was waving still as his two sons left him there. "Winry…"

She looked at him and gave a nice smile. "Yes?"

Hohenheim rubbed the back of his head. "I have a quick question for you…you won't be upset if I ask you, will you?"

Winry shook her head. "If I don't want to answer it, I just won't then." Hohenheim smiled; it was risky, but worth a try. He took a deep breath. "There isn't any chance I should be expecting grandchildren...shoul I?" He raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner then flinched a little.

Winry blushed and waved a hand at him, she was a bit shocked at the question. "Are you crazy? Of course not." She smiled; a very honest tone in her voice.

"Really?"

She nodded again. Hohenheim relaxed and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm waiting till I see a ring before I do anything that would make that happen…any reason you wanted to know?" She seemed worried.

He smiled. "Just a question; nothing more." He turned and walked off the platform. "I'll give you a ride back to your home; we'll see what Pinako is cooking for lunch." Winry smiled.

"Alright; thank you." She walked happily next to him. Hohenheim smiled, a silent victory; he knew Al wouldn't tell, but Ed never expected him to actually ask Winry. He was just thankful he didn't receive that wrench to the head he was warned about. Hohenheim knew that you couldn't get an answer from a dead horse's mouth, so you would have to ask the jockey**(2)**.

* * *

EW! If my boyfriend's dad asked me that, I would be totally freaked out! Well, Id be kind of happy if HE were to ask me that, at least we'd know where he was at! 

Winry's weird like that sometimes though, you think she'd get mad, but instead she laughs. And times when you think she should be happy, she cries. She's a little chaotic. Hohenheim wants to be a part of Ed's life, I know he does, but Ed just wants no part of his. It's amazing what he'll go through to know his son's.

**(1)Beating a dead horse** : Doing something that does not need to be done; something that is completely unnecessary. **I.e.** - Trying to drag out an argument with Edward in hopes of winning. (It's hopeless!)

**(2) This is a play on the saying** "You heard it straight from the horses mouth." If the horse was dead, you couldn't get an answer, now could you? So you would have to go to the next best resource, the rider! In this case, it would be Winry. Because we all know, she would be on top! XP

Remember people, **I like reviews! **:P

**OH! And don't forget to check out my home page! I have MANY pictures of my daughter up! Leave a comment for your favorite pic! Please…if you don't mind. :D**


	2. PREVIEW!

* * *

**Preview for my series!**

* * *

Ed and Al sat across from one another in the train on the way to Resembool. "So, Ed…" Al began. "Do you think Winry's gonna say anything? You know he's going to ask her." 

Ed nodded. "I have confidence in her acting abilities."

Al smiled. "Yeah, she sure can play it up." They both agreed then sat in silence, gazing at the world going by beside them. "Not that it really matters though." He stated.

Ed smirked. "I just love giving the old guy a hard time. Once Winry starts showing, he'll know we lied." Ed smiled warmly.

Al laughed at the thought. "Remember how big Mrs. Hughes was? It's gonna be funny seeing Winry like that." They snickered.

* * *

Part one (A promise) and two (3 P) are completed fics right now, give them a read if you like this idea! Thankies!

-_Eve Nightingale_


End file.
